Spaz
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Rikku wants to get Shuichi something so he drags Eiri along.


Spaz

**Well I thank Yaoifangirl666 for the idea. I don't own Gravi, if I did then I would release a new chapter each week instead of going on hiatus for what seemed like forever. Thank you Murakami-sensei. *pouts* **

His mind was focused on one thing and that was to finish what was left of the chapter so he wouldn't be bothered by his editor for how long he was going to be. Since Rikku came into their lives, he felt like he was babysitting two kids instead of one.

Sighing, he leaned back and stared at the screen, reading over what he had so far. Tapping in a few missed or misused words, he leaned back once more and caught something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, Eiri caught sight of Rikku staring at him with those large eyes. "What do you want?"

Rikku blinked and held up the calender that he had in his hands. Shoving it into the novelist's face the best he could, he smiled a little.

"It's a calender. Big deal." Eiri grumbled and turned to go back to work. Glancing at the screen, he held back a yelp as pain filled his leg. Turning a glare onto the child, he saw Senor Moostache sitting next to the kid that belonged to his tormentor. "What the fudge do you want?"

The blond haired man didn't want to hear Shuichi yell at him again for using foul language around their responsibility. Groaning inwardly at the thought, he rubbed his face after taking his glasses off.

Rikku was going to get his caretaker's attention. Pointing at the date, he poked his head around to see if the man would understand. Glancing down at the feline, he thanked it softly for helping.

"Mother's day?" Eiri's scowl dropped at the thought of the day. Laying his head back and groaning finally, he knew something was missing. Locking the electronic, he grabbed hold of the paper, tossing it onto his desk so he could worry about it later. Walking out of his study, he slipped on his shoes and helped Rikku into his. "You just had to make me remember didn't you?"

"Hai." Rikku answered softly and took hold of the novelist's hand. Following him, he wondered what he could get the pink haired man that he saw as a mother figure.

Sighing, Eiri mentally felt his self tugging in all directions. He had to finish that chapter so he didn't have his editor hounding him. Now he has to find a Mother's day present for Shuichi because he wasn't keep track of days. "This is going to be a long day."

It definitely was a long day for the famous novelist. Everywhere he went it was crowded and he hated it. He hated going to the mall unless it was something really important like food. Looking down, he froze and saw nothing of Rikku. Cursing the kid mentally he started to the last store they were in and found the child standing and staring at something.

Walking up to him, he grabbed and tossed the hair violently, almost trying to jumble his brains. "What do you think you were doing? You have to stay with me."

Rikku looked up into the gold eyes and pointed to an outfit he found. He could almost picture his mother figure in it since he always saw the vocalist in a dress. For some reason Shuichi was doing it to get Eiri's attention and he didn't understand why. "I want to get this for him."

Looking up from the child, Eiri blinked. It was a dress, reminding him of when his damn brat came to Kyoto after him. It reminded him of the seventies when disco was big. Grabbing it off the rack, he stared at the size and price. "Is this what you want to get him?"

"Hai." Rikku answered and followed after the man.

After paying for it, they left the crowded building and got home before the vocalist did. Rikku was glad because he had to figure out how to give it to him now. Sitting on the couch with the feline on his lap and watching television, he continued to rack his brain over how to do it.

Hearing the door open, the child froze and wondered who it could be. Hopping off the furniture and ignoring the glare that was pointed at him by the cat, he poked his head to see the vibrant pink hair bobbing as the vocalist took his shoes off.

"Yuki! Rikkun! I'm home!" Shuichi called out and caught sight of the child. Bending down, he held open his arms only to see their responsibility to disappear. "Did I do something wrong? I know I can't cook but I can give love. Can't I? Am I that bad at being a parent?"

Rikku ran into the study and threw the door open. "Mama's home."

Slamming the electronic shut, Eiri grabbed the present and handed it to the child. "Then go give it to him."

He just didn't expect his responsibility to grab his hand and drag him along.

Rikku smiled and handed the dress to the overreacting, crying ball of mush that was still at the doorstep. Blinking, he pointed the vocalist with a finger and said, "Happy Mother's day Mama."

Shuichi cheered right up and took the fabric. Staring at it, he smiled and tried it on with the clothes he had on, on. Spinning around, he smiled up at Eiri and tried to hug him. He got kicked to the wall. "But Yuki —"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"Happy Mother's day Mama." Rikku repeated and walked up the younger man, hugging his leg. Smiling up to him, he was greeted by a smile, only to hug the other person's leg tighter.

"Arigatou Rikkun. I love it." Shuichi whispered and bend down to hug the child.

Eiri wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the two. His heart ached at the feelings that he was experiencing because he tried to keep them away. Maybe Rikku was a good addition to the crazy family that he was putting himself in.

**I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this. Please review, favorite, and/or alert.**


End file.
